Kalau Kamu Mau
by Latifun Kanurilkomari
Summary: "Kalau kau tidak kuat lagi menjadi kaisar, kau boleh melepaskan posisi itu." Kougyoku merasa kepalanya pusing. "Dan setelah itu, kita bisa pergi kawin lari ke suatu tempat." Fix! Bocah ini membuat kepalanya pusing!... Setting chapter 315.


**A/N:** _Kayaknya masih sedikit yang nulis AlaKou. Wajar sih karena sekarang lagi arc yang tegang dan mau final. Huhu, padahal hint pairing ini di chap 315 sangat shocking news hingga bikin mesem-mesem saking manisnya. Tapi karena pingin banget nulis pair ini - dan dapet ide dari sebuah doujinshi di Pixiv - akhirnya cerita ini ditulis juga daripada mandek di kepala. Silahkan tinggalkan review anda._

 **Disclaimer:** _Bukan punya saya. You Know lah~ Magi punya Ohtaka sensei._

* * *

 **Kalau Kamu Mau**

 _By: Latifun Kanurilkomari_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat itu adalah malam yang ramai. Alibaba baru saja datang ke kerajaan Kou untuk mengumumkan pertunangannya pada semua orang di sana. Seperti biasa, Alibaba tidak bisa menyembunyikan cengirannya, Morgiana hanya tersenyum kalem sementara Ka Koubun kisruh misruh saat status _jones_ nya disinggung-singgung.

Berbeda dengan semua orang yang mengelilingi Alibaba, Kougyoku justru memilih untuk duduk agak menjauh, mengamati pasangan yang berbahagia beserta para bawahannya. Sudah lama sekali sejak suasana riang seperti ini muncul di istana kerajaan Kou. Bukan hal yang buruk sih mengingat situasi kerajaan saat ini masih belum stabil. Tapi terkadang canda tawa adalah pelepas stress terbaik untuk melepaskan ketegangan konflik politik yang akhir-akhir ini melanda kerajaan Kou. Terutama yang selalu membuat Kougyoku frustasi hampir depresi.

Kougyoku tidak duduk sendiri. Saat ini bocah Magi bernama Aladdin duduk menemaninya. Ah tidak, sudah bukan bocah lagi. Ia sudah menjadi seorang pemuda.

'Betapa waktu cepat berlalu,' batin Kougyoku menilai semua perubahan di sekelilingnya. Dulu ia hanyalah seorang putri kedelapan yang tidak diperhatikan siapapun dan saat ini ia telah berstatus sebagai kaisar kelima kerajaan Kou. Kalau beberapa tahun yang lalu seseorang mengatakan ia akan menjadi kaisar, Kougyoku tentu saja akan tertawa terbahak tak percaya. Tapi takdir memang aneh dan di sinilah ia berada sekarang.

"Kau tahu…," Kougyoku mengucap pelan-pelan. Hal itu berhasil karena saat ini Aladdin memberikan atensi penuhnya kepada sang kaisar muda.

"Aku tidak pernah belajar atau berusaha untuk menjadi kaisar. Dan sekarang aku duduk di tahta tapi aku menolak untuk minta maaf kepada semua kakak-kakakku."

Aladdin hanya menatap Kougyoku dengan penuh simpati. Ia masih belum berniat membuka suaranya.

"Sepertinya menjadi kaisar bukan pekerjaan yang cocok untukku." Kougyoku mendesah.

"Apa kau sudah menceritakan hal ini ke Alibaba?" Aladdin membuka suara setelah satu menit diam mendengarkan.

"Dia tidak perlu tahu!" Kougyoku menatap horor pada Aladdin. "Dan kau jangan berani-berani memberitahu dia!" ancam Kougyoku.

"Eh? Kenapa tidak?"

"Jangan banyak omong!"

Aladdin tersenyum kecil, "Kau terlalu sok kuat, kau tahu?"

Kougyoku mendelik sebal, "Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah tahu itu!"

Aladdin tidak menyembunyikan tawa kecilnya. Kougyoku menunjukkan wajah sebal tapi sesaat kemudian wajahnya kembali normal. "Setidaknya aku mau terlihat seperti itu di depan teman-temanku."

Aladdin mengangguk paham sebelum akhirnya tersadar sesuatu. "Lalu kenapa kau menceritakan hal ini kepadaku?"

Aladdin menatap Kougyoku yang matanya masih menerawang ke depan sana. Pandangan matanya tidak fokus walau sesaat ia seperti menatap pemandangan ramai di hadapannya. Di depan mereka Ka Koubun sedang marah-marah mengenai sesuatu yang disebut _jones_ dan kapan menikah. Pemandangan yang lucu tapi belum cukup mencairkan suasana serius antara Aladdin dan Kougyoku.

"Entahlah. Aku cuma merasa kau pasti mau mendengarkanku."

Aladdin menatap lekat Kougyoku, jantungnya berdebar kencang. "Apakah…. apakah dibanding Alibaba, kau lebih menyukaiku?"

Kougyoku menatap Aladdin dengan kaget, berpikir bocah ini pasti bercanda. Akan tetapi apa yang dilihat Kougyoku hanyalah wajah serius dari Aladdin. Ya ampun, bocah itu terlalu muda untuk memasang wajah serius seperti itu.

"Dasar bocah! Jangan terlalu kegeeran!" Kougyoku mencela Aladdin yang masih terlihat serius. Akan tetapi Kougyoku bisa melihat kedua mata Aladdin melebar. Wajah itu benar-benar jelek sehingga Kougyoku tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek bocah di hadapannya.

Aladdin menatap Kougyoku dengan perasaan campur aduk, dia kan hanya bertanya apakah Kougyoku lebih menyukainya dibanding Alibaba. Kenapa justru ia mendapat jawaban yang tidak pasti? Belum lagi wajah Kougyoku yang persis di hadapannya, bertampang jelek yang mengejeknya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Aladdin hanya ingat ia memajukan wajahnya dan-

 _ **Chu!**_

-mengecup bibir gadis itu.

Singkat memang, tapi Aladdin bisa merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan bibir gadis itu. Walau hanya sesaat ia juga bisa mencium aroma wangi yang menguar dari Kougyoku.

Kougyoku memasang wajah kaget di hadapan Aladdin, kecupan itu singkat tapi entah kenapa terasa membekas. Perlahan Kougyoku merasakan wajah, leher dan telinganya memerah. Melihat hal itu Aladdin memasang senyum kecil yang terlihat sebagai seringai puas di mata Kougyoku.

"Kau-kau! Beraninya!" Kougyoku menunjuk-nujuk Aladdin.

"Aku berani apa?" Aladdin menggoda, merasa puas kali ini dialah yang menggoda Kougyoku dan bukan sebaliknya.

"Men- men-… ARRGGHHH!" Kougyoku tidak bisa menyelesaikan satu kata itu seakan itu menjadi kata yang tabu diucapkan. Ia berusaha menenangkan diri sementara semua orang sudah menatap heran pada Kougyoku. Yang ditatap hanya berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan pakaiannya.

"Mengenai yang tadi…," Aladdin berujar lambat. Kougyoku menoleh dengan wajah yang masih merah padam.

"Kalau kau tidak kuat lagi menjadi kaisar, kau boleh melepaskan posisi itu."

Kougyoku masih merasakan pusing.

"Dan setelah itu, kita bisa pergi kawin lari ke suatu tempat." Aladdin melanjutkan sambil menyeringai nakal.

Kougyoku hampir pingsan. Badannya benar-benar sudah panas. "Kau- kau-!"

Tapi Aladdin berpura-pura tersenyum polos.

"Dasar kegeeran!" Kougyoku langsung kabur dari sana meninggalkan Aladdin yang tersenyum puas. Ka Koubun terburu-buru menyusul kaisarnya itu sementara Alibaba menatap Aladdin dengan bingung.

" _Nee_ , ada apa dengan Kougyoku? Aladdin?"

Aladdin hanya bersiul kecil, "Tanyakan saja pada Kougyoku."

Sementara Kougyoku yang masih kabur dan dicecar habis-habisan mengenai apa yang terjadi oleh Ka Koubun hanya terus terdiam. Wajahnya masih memerah dan ia tidak berniat membuka mulut sedikitpun.

Yang benar saja! Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bilang kalau dirinya baru saja dicium dan dilamar oleh magi bocah itu!

Kawin lari pula!

Kougyoku mau pingsan saja.

 _ **#END#**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _Wkwkwk... oh my... Nak Aladdin. Darimana kamu belajar istilah kawin lari :P Review please?_


End file.
